Ten Years to Thirty Minutes
by TheWingsOfALonleyAngel
Summary: A sad ending to Sherlock. With him sick. What is John to do. Johnlock


Ten Years Into Thirty Minutes.

It's been ten years sense John Watson moved into 221b Baker Street with Sherlock Holmes. In that ten years they became more than flatmates, more than friends, but partners. But in the last month Sherlock had a rare cancer that had no cure. He was dieing. That month he spent his time solving cases to keep his mind off of the issue, but that didn't stop him from vomiting and feeling faint at times. Luckily, John is there to help him in time of need.

One week Sherlock is feeling better. He was still dizzy and woozy, but otherwise better. Sherlock and John went to the hospital to check up on Sherlock's condition, but he is getting worse each day and still has cancer. The doctor told him that he had limited time before, well he did not need to say. Both men knew what that meant. Sherlock was going to die in the next week.

John of course not happy with that answer and stayed kept by his partner's side whenever he possibly could. Sherlock made his second to last day on Earth for his friends, and kept the last day for him and John. But before then he finished a case for Lestrade. Mycroft knew of his brother's illness and visited frequently to help, but Sherlock told to leave every time.

The second to last day came and Sherlock sat in his chair with john on the armrest waiting for their friends to arrive. But first they needed to tell Mrs. Hudson. While Sherlock told her she cried and hugged him and John multiple time before leaving to her room. Then, Molly was the first to arrive. She has known about Sherlock's illness but didn't want to say goodbye to her long time crush. She cried and kissed Sherlock on the cheek and said her goodbyes then left sobbing. Next, Mycroft and Lestrade both said their goodbyes and left with tears down there cheeks and arms around each others waists. A few times during goodbyes Sherlock tugged on John's sleeve. John could only figure he did this to show that he is still there or to make sure John was still there. Either way they where both there. Lastly, was Sally Donavon and Anderson who were not fond of Sherlock. They said goodbye and good luck with smirks on their faces and no tears down the faces. But when John was leading them out they both said with regret on their faces to take care of Sherlock until the end. John thanked them and closed the door behind him. John walked back up the stairs and told Sherlock to get a good nights sleep and goodnight before heading to bed himself.

The next day came, the last day, all Sherlock wanted to do was lay in John's arms and talk about anything except the end. John knew that at the end of the day he would have to take Sherlock out of his misery and give him a pill that would put him down. He saw what Sherlock was going through and didn't want that for him any longer than needed. John sat on the couch with Sherlock's head in his lap. "What will you do after wards?" Sherlock says to break the silence.

"I will carry on." said John wanting to say more but couldn't without crying.

"I hope you will John. Don't do anything stupid." Sherlock says with a chuckle that just makes him go into a coughing fit.

"I'll try not to Sherlock. Now just relax. I'll go fetch us some tea."

Sherlock just sits there staring at his partner with apologetic eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Sherlock! You have nothing to me sorry about."

Sherlock looks at him again and says "I'm just going to miss you and I feel bad that I'm leaving you. I thought I would spend the rest of my life with my blogger."

John comes back with tea and gives it to Sherlock. "I'll miss you too. A lot actually. I also thought that I would live the rest of my life with my consulting detective, but things don't always go you way."

"I don't want to have to say goodbye again."

John almost is tears tries to talk but can't. "I-I wish you didn't have to."

The two of them finish their tea and Sherlock goes back to sitting in John's lap. John keeps one hand on Sherlock's chest to be aware of his breathing and the other is playing with Sherlock's back curls.

The clock turns to six. Sherlock's favorite time of day, sunset. Sherlock asks for the pill. The pill takes thirty minutes to stop the body, so Sherlock will be gone a six-thirty. John hands him the pill and Sherlock sits up and takes it then goes back to resting in John's lap. All they do it lay there in silence with John's hand still on his detective's chest. Twenty-nine minutes later Sherlock open his eyes.

"I love you John"

"I love you to Sherlock so bloody much and I don't was to see you go."

"Neither do I. Goodbye John."

Sherlock exhales and John doesn't feel his chest rise again. John is crying and screaming at everything. He then texts Lestrade and Molly. Lestrade comes for Sherlock and Molly comes for John.

The next day, Lestrade calls john about a murder on Queens Street.

"Do you want to take the case? You the second best."

"I do Lestrade but I"m going to need to ask to get paid from now on."

"That's fine. Come at once."

John hangs up the phone and thinks on how he is going to do this. With Sherlock not here and all. John can't deduce like his partner could. He gets to crime scene and looks and the body then looks up to see Sherlock leaning there on wall with his coat, scarf, and everything. It's foggy and blurry but it is him. Sherlock then tells John where to look and what to say. John figures out that no one else can see or him him except him.

John sees him everywhere, at home walking down the street, and at crime scenes. John knows it's only a ghost of Sherlock but it so nice to see his partner, and somehow Sherlock protected John. This goes on for a month or so. Then one day john is sitting on the couch where he lost his detective with is head is his arms and eyes closed. He looks up to see Sherlock standing there. Sherlock walks over and sits next to john and puts his arm around him. But of course John can't fell the warmth and comfort that Sherlock is trying to give from his nonexistent body. John puts his head back into his hands and thinks to himself "A ghost isn't enough. I can't live without my consulting detective."


End file.
